Drei Mal Liebe
by Ronsreallove
Summary: Das neue Schuljahr fängt gut an. Ein Ausflug nach Beauxbatons steht an und Ron, Harry und Hermine treffen auf ein paar alte Freunde...RHr, HG, R&R! Ich freu mich auf eure Reviews!


Hallo Leute!

Soooo, es gibt was neues. Vielleicht nicht allzuneu für einige unter euch. Ich habe diese Story von Nellinett übernommen. Sie war so nett, mich das ein wenig um- und weiterschreiben zu lassen und dafür gibt's erst mal ein Knutscha. #knutsch# So, wäre das auch erledigt. Ich habe jetzt ihre drei Kapitel zu einem zusammengefasst, was das ganze ein wenig an Länge gewinnen lässt. Wie gesagt, dieses Chap gehört (größtenteils) noch Nelli, hab was verändert und das nächste Chap gehört dann meiner Wenigkeit . Schaut also mal bei der lieben Nelli vorbei und lest euch das hier durch. Das freut uns beide dann sehr #g#. Okay, genug gelabert. Will euch ja nicht zu tode quasseln. Außerdem fängt Gilmore Girls gleich an und ich will das vorher noch online stellen #fg#.

Also dann!

Have run feading... ähhh... have fun reading.

* * *

**Drei Mal Liebe**

!Ronsreallove!

_1.Kapitel_

"Wo wart ihr in den Ferien?", fragte Harry seine Freunde Ron und Hermine. Sie alle saßen im Hogwartsexpress auf dem Weg zu ihrer Schule, die über die Jahre ein zweites zu Hause (und vor allem für Harry ein _richtiges_ zu Hause) geworden war.

"Ich war im Fuchsbau. Wo auch sonst?", sagte Ron und klang dabei ein bisschen verbittert.

"Ich war in Bulgarien.", flüsterte Hermine beinahe.

Sie war gerade dabei ein Buch zu lesen mit dem Titel „_Falsche Geschichten rund um Hogwarts"_.

Ron war hellhörig geworden.

"In Bulgarien?", wiederholte er überrascht.

"Ja. Wieso?", sagte Hermine argwöhnisch, doch sie wurde rot.

"Ich nehme an, du warst bei Vicky? Habt es euch nett gemacht, was?"

"Ja, Ron. Ich war bei Viktor. Und ich weiß zwar nicht, was es dich angehen sollte, aber ja, es war sehr nett", fügte sie noch hinzu.

Ron sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn und zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an und öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch da ihm nichts einzufallen schien, schloss er ihn sogleich wieder. Hermine war inzwischen noch ein bisschen röter angelaufen.

"Der Kerl hat nichts Gutes im Sinn, wetten? Er nutzt dich nur aus Hermine. Es macht sich eben gut ein Mädchen an seiner Seite zu haben als Quidditchspieler. Macht ordentlich Rummel!", verkündete Ron und machte eher den Eindruck, als wolle er sich selbst, anstatt Hermines überreden.

"So ein Typ ist er nicht! Und das weiß ich viel besser als du, genau wie das Meiste andere auch!", fauchte Hermine.

"Ach ja? Und woher willst du bitte wissen, ob er so ein Typ ist oder nicht? Hat Vickyleinchen es dir erzählt? Da kommt doch nur Müll raus, wenn der den Mund aufmacht", erwiderte Ron laut.

"Du klingst, als wärst du eifersüchtig, Ron!", fuhr das braunhaarige Mädchen ihn an.

"Auf diese Flitzpiepe? Träum weiter!", empörte sich Ron, lief aber einen Hauch rosa um die Ohren an.

"Na also, dann gibt es doch keinen Grund, warum du sauer auf Viktor sein könntest, oder?", fuhr Hermine fort.

"Ach, lass mich in Ruhe!", schnauzte Ron sie an.

"Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl, oh großer Meister der Debatten ", sagte Hermine spöttisch.

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief schweigend. Harry versuchte krampfhaft irgendwie Konversation zu machen, versagte aber kläglich. Irgendwann fragte Hermine nach der Uhrzeit. Als ein resignierter Harry sie ihr sagte, runzelte sie die Stirn.

"Eigentlich müssten wir schon längst da sein", meinte sie verwundert.

Und als hätte der Zug ihre Worte gehört, wurde er immer langsamer und hielt an. Harry konnte hören, wie die Leute in den Abteilen zu beiden Seiten aufstanden und in ihren Sachen kramten, um das Wichtigste dabei zu haben, genauso wie er, Ron und Hermine. Ron zog einmal an der Abteiltür und wartete darauf, dass sie aufschwang. Doch diese rührte sich nicht. Er drehte sich verwundert zu Harry und Hermine um.

"Die Tür geht nicht auf", sagte Ron verblüfft.

"Wahrscheinlich bist du nur mal wieder zu blöd dazu!", blaffte Hermine ihn an.

Dann drängelte sie sich an ihm vorbei und rüttelte an der Tür. Sie bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Sie wandte sich an die Jungs.

„Die Tür geht nicht auf", sagte sie, mit einem ebenso verblüfften Tonfall, wie Ron zuvor.

„Der Satz kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Hab ich das nicht eben schon gesagt? Aber weißt du, Hermine, lassen wir es doch einfach mal Harry versuchen, vielleicht bist du ja nur mal wieder zu bl…", fing Ron an, wurde allerdings von Hermine unterbrochen.

„Denk nicht mal daran dieses Satz zu beenden, Ronald!"

Sie wandte sich von ihm ab, als sie merkte, dass ihre Worte Wirkung zeigten und starrte verwirrt auf den Gang. Die drei waren offenbar nicht die Einzigen, deren Abteiltür nicht zu öffnen war. Ungefähr eine Minute später sahen Harry, Ron und Hermine wie die vier Hauslehrer über den Gang gingen. (A/N: und dann ging es durch den Ganges #g# Ich liebe solche Wortwitze)

Alle hatten einen Koffer bei sich und verschwanden in einem Abteil. Ron hatte sich inzwischen wieder hingesetzt und nun taten Harry und Hermine es ihm gleich. Ein paar Minuten verstrichen, ehe die Abteiltür geöffnet wurde und Professor McGonagall herein trat.

"Professor, was ist los?", wollte Hermine sofort wissen. "Warum gingen die Abteiltüren nicht auf? Und warum müssen wir im Zug bleiben?"

"Nun, Miss Granger, hätten Sie Lust von hunderten von Schülern überrannt zu werden, wenn Sie in einen Zug steigen? Aber kommen wir zum Wesentlichen: Wir fahren für einige Wochen nach Beauxbatons. Es sollte eine Art Überraschung werden. Wir dürfen sogar die Herren mitbringen, obwohl Beauxbatons eine reine Mädchenschule ist. Allerdings gibt es einige Schüler, die lieber hier bleiben wollen. Will das einer von Ihnen?"

Alle drei schüttelten die Köpfe.

"Gut. Wir sind in ein paar Stunden da. Gute Fahrt noch!"

Und damit ging sie wieder aus dem Abteil, um die Neuigkeit weiter zu verbreiten.

"Hoffentlich gibt es in Beauxbatons nicht noch mehr Veelas.", sagte Ron etwas gequält.

"Nun, das würde auch nichts mehr machen!", meinte Hermine schnippisch. "Du benimmst dich sowieso schon wie ein Idiot!"

"Was ist, wenn da _nur_ Veelas hingehen?", fragte Ron entsetzt und ignorierte Hermines Bemerkung.

"Dann werden das einige Interessante Wochen. Vielleicht schreib ich alles auf. Aus deiner Verhaltensweise könnte man eine gute Komödie machen, so lächerlich ist sie", giftete Hermine und sie und Ron funkelten sich böse an.

Um diesem Streit ein Ende zu setzen oder besser um keinen _lauten _Streit aufkommen zu lassen, fragte Harry neugierig:

"Haben die eigentlich die gleichen Fächer wie wir?"

"Ich habe gelesen, dass sie auch Musik unterrichten und Theater. Außerdem sollen sie ein Mal im Jahr eine große Aufführung machen, um genau zu sein ein Musical.", unterrichtete ihn Hermine, wobei sie immer noch genervt und angriffslustig in Rons Richtung blickte.

Nachdem der Zug stundenlang dahingerattert war, erreichten sie endlich ihr Ziel. Harry war froh aus dem Zug zu kommen. Das elende Schweigen war nach seiner Frage wieder eingetroffen und auch wenn Harry das ewige Gezanke seiner beiden besten Freunde allmählich gewohnt war, ging es ihm tierisch auf die Nerven.

Der Bahnhof, an dem die ankamen war eher schäbig. Abgeholt wurden sie von kleinen Kutschen, die ebenso kleine, aber wunderschöne Pferde zogen, deren Mähnen in der Dunkelheit glänzten und schimmerten. In jede der Kutschen passten zwei Personen. Eigentlich sogar drei, doch in jeder der weißblauen Kutschen saß schon eine Schülerin aus Beauxbatons, um sie zu empfangen.

Hermine stieg in eine Kutsche und Ron kletterte hinterher, so musste Harry sich mit Neville zusammensetzten.

„Wir können tauschen, wenn du möchtest, Harry. Ich muss nicht mit Miss Giftgurke in einer Kutsche sitzen", sagte Ron, was Harry einerseits die Augen verdrehen lief, ihn andererseits aber zum Lachen brachte.

„Das hab ich gehört, Ronald Billius", kam es von Hermine.

Ron verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, die Harry noch mehr kichern ließ.

„Und das hab ich gesehen!", ertönte Hermines Stimme erneut.

„Naja", seufzte Ron. „Wenigstens hat sie diesmal nicht Ronald Billius gesagt. Ich hasse meinen zweiten Namen!"

Als Ron einstieg und sah, mit welcher Beauxbatons - Schülerin er und Hermine zusammen saßen, wäre er am liebsten im Boden versunken. Es war ausgerechnet Fleur Delacour!

„'Allo", begrüßte Fleur Hermine und Ron.

Ihre Stimme klang kühl. Sie musterte die Gäste abschätzend. Hermine erwiderte ihren Blick giftig, Ron starrte auf den Kutschenboden.

„Hallo!", sagte auch Hermine, die mindestens genauso kalt klang.

„Fleur Delacour!", stellte Fleur sich vor und hielt ihnen steif die Hand hin. Sie ließ mit keinem Blick und keiner Geste erkennen, dass sie noch wusste, wer sie waren.

„Hermine Granger!", stellte auch Hermine sich vor und gab Fleur kurz die Hand.

„Onisly", krächzte Ron in Rekordgeschwindigkeit.

Er fand den Boden der Kutsche, die sich inzwischen in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, immer noch sehr interessant.

Fleur zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Bitte?"

„Ron Weasley heißt er!", antwortete Hermine an seiner Stelle. Ron nickte bekräftigend. Ihm war wahnsinnig heiß. Am liebsten wäre er auf der Stelle ausgestiegen. Er hob endlich den Kopf und versuchte krampfhaft nicht in die Richtung der Halb-Veela zu gucken.

Eine Weile herrschte Stille. Schließlich zog Fleur zwei Rollen Pergament hervor.

„Für oisch."

Sie gab eine Hermine, die sie ihr sofort entriss und eine drückte sie Ron in die schweißnasse Hand. Beide, Ron und Hermine, öffneten das Pergament und begannen zu lesen. Fleur schaute uninteressiert aus dem kleinen Fenster.

Regeln für die Gäste in Beauxbatons 

_Sie werden einen eigenen Teil unserer Schule bekommen. Wir bitten alle, folgende Regeln einzuhalten._

_1. Die männlichen Gäste dürfen die Schlafsäle der Mädchen nicht betreten. Weder die der Beauxbatons-, noch die der Hogwartsschülerinnen._

_2. Die männlichen Gäste dürfen sich nur von 10:00 Uhr bis 18:00 Uhr in den Gemeinschaftsräumen der Mädchen aufhalten, Samstags und Sonntags nur von 12:00 Uhr bis 18:00 Uhr._

_3. Die Möbel, Teppiche, Wände und anderes in den Gemeinschafts- und Schlafräumen dürfen nicht bemalt, zerrissen oder anderswie zerstört und geschädigt werden._

Ron blickte auf, als er die erste und die zweite Regel gelesen hatte, und fragte entrüstet:

„Warum dürfen die Mädchen die Jungs immer besuchen, die Jungs die Mädchen aber nur zu bestimmten Zeiten?"

Im gleichen Moment blieb sein Herz stehen, als Fleur sich vom Fenster abwandte und ihm unvermittelt ins Gesicht sah.

„Regel draidse'n: Die Mädschen dürfen sisch in der Nacht nischt in den Schlafroimen der Jungen auf'alten. Die Nacht gilt ´ier von 22:00 U'r bis 6:00 U'r. Regel vierdse'n: Die Mädschen dürfen sisch dsu jeder Dseit in den Gemeinschaftsroimen der Jungen auf'alten.", zitierten Fleur und warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu. Rons Gesicht begann sich wieder rot zu verfärben.

„O',Un moment. Isch kenne oisch! Du bist doch der kleine rot'aarige Junge, der misch dsum Ball einladen wollte!", sagte sie an Ron gewandt, der noch einen rot Ton dunkler im Gesicht wurde (wodurch er aussah, als würde er glühen), dann wandte sie sich zu Hermine.

„Und du bist das Mädschen, dass Viktor Krum aus dem See 'olen musste, rischtisch?"

Hermine nickte nur grob und sah dann aus dem Fenster. Auch sie war leicht rosa im Gesicht.

Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck blieb die Kutsche stehen. Ron wurde unsanft von seinem Sitz katapultiert und knallte mit den Knien auf den Boden. Hermine flog fast auf Fleurs Schoß, was die muggelstämmige Hexe nun genauso rot wie Ron anlaufen ließ, als sie sich wieder hochrappelte.

„Ist Arry auch mitgekommen?", fragte Fleur noch schnell, bevor sie ausstieg.

Ron und Hermine sahen sich einen Augenblick lang in die Augen, worauf beide noch röter wurden und dann hastig ausstiegen, um Fleur zum zu folgen.

* * *

Also, ich will ja jetzt nicht gierig klingen oder so, aber ... HER MIT DEN REVIEWS! Ich brauche sie, ich lebe von ihnen... (zumindest fast #g#) Nein, mal im Ernst Leute...wäre nett, wenn ihr was schreiben würdet. Thx.  



End file.
